


Starting Over

by Mntdewtop



Series: Baby Brooklyn. [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: I edited this so its sucks a lot less, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky's (and the Avengers) journey to becoming parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

    Each person had been their private room for well over twenty minutes. Thank goodness for soundproof walls. Bucky sat in one of the rolley chairs in Bruce's science lab, fiddling with his fingers waiting for his fellow male Avengers. Almost an hour ago the quiet man awkwardly asked all but Bucky to ejaculate into a plastic cup. 

Later, one at a time they had all come out. Tony, Clint, Bruce, and finally Steve. Bucky sat uncomfortably in the meeting chair, being gazed at by his blonde husband as Bruce drowned on. He had become lost in his thoughts and missed the first part of Bruce's speech.

"... So that's why I asked you down here, to collect sperm samples, together we can accomplish a scientific breakthrough, so I asked the best peopl-"

Tony interrupted his sentence "I hate to break up the worst ass kissing plea, but why did you invite the Winter Shoulder, no offense." He nodded towards Bucky who took none from the nickname.

"Well I'm really glad you asked that" Bruce pushed his gasses farther up the bridge of his nose and locked onto Bucky eyes "I wanted him to carry it, himself."

Bucky felt himself turning pail. Then started babbling. "I could never do that! I don't have the parts!"

"The sperm would be injected into the peritoneal cavity. Though rare, ectopic pregnancies can be successful. "

"What about Clint or, or Steve!" His voice faltered before his husbands name.

  Steve smiled then commented, "As much as I would love to carry it, Captian America, Hawkeye, the Hulk or Iron Man can't not be seen for nine months or more." Steve reached out to lace his hand in with Bucky's, squeezing gently. Bucky understood but he didn't know what to do.

Bruce proceeded to say; "I'll give the two of you a day decide what to do, and that's all. You can go back to your lives. The samples will take a full 24 hours to combined."

The brunette's head spun while making his way to the elevator. All he wanted to do is slither in bed with Steve and pretend this never happend.

"So, I guess 'you are the father' Barnes." Clint smiled.

"We haven't decided anything, yet." Steve strode up from behind Bucky and wrapped a comforting arm around him.

Clint raised an eyebrow "Anyway, I'm going to be away on a under cover mission for about five months." Bucky felt a hundred pounds of pressure get lifted off his shoulders knowing things would be less complicated with less people. Steve and Clint mumbled things back and forth then he left.Before Barnes knew it, Steve placed his hand between his shoulder blades, walked silently towards the elevator, then pushed the button to their floor. Once they reached their bedroom, Steve undressed himself and bucky, put P.Js on and floped them back on the bed then covered them in sheets. Bucky was placed in the center of Steve's chest.

"So what do YOU want to do? Because I love you matter what." He pulled him in a little closer so his heat instantly warmed him. Bucky had made up his mind no matter what. He was going to do it, no matter how nervous it had made him, his life was finally together and this was the perfect opportunity to start a family. Also he had nine months to figure this out. The baby would grow up in the safest place in the world. The Avengers tower in New York. 

"I would love to have a baby with you." They both fell asleep with a smile on their faces, dreaming of the future.


	2. Starting over

Bucky woke slowly, still in Steve's arms. He decided to peel himself away from the extremely comfortable bed and take a shower. After all today was the start of the most eventful nine months of his life. Naked, he climbed in to the shower letting the warm water drench his hair and leave it stuck to his neck. There's going to be a little person in life for quite a while, that was the part he couldn't wrap his head around. His eyes where closed, but he could still see the future. Steve holding their baby, safe from every worry in the world. Bucky's fingertips were wrinkled, signaling it was time to get out to start the rest of his life.

Dressed in a comfortable shirt and pants as Bruce instructed, he joined Steve in the kitchen. It was 9:45 now. Bucky spent an hour and a half in the shower, Steve was at the coffee pot waiting for his cup. Bucky came up to him, real close, breathing in the sent of morning coming off Steve, with his hair still in a horribly handsome blonde blurr. He placed his nose on his sternum, Steve kissed the damp, dark hair he styled in a lazy bun.

"Are you nervous? Because if you are, I'm just as nervous and I'm not the one goin' to be the one pukin' his guts out for the next few months."

"Thanks for great words of inspiration, Captian America." Bucky murmured loving on Steve's muscular chest.

" _Mr.Barnes, Mr.Rogers, you're presence is needed in Mr.Banner's lab_. " JARVIS notified. 

Steve gave Bucky an encouraging, bright smile. "We're on our way down. After breakfast. "

A while later Steve intertwined his hand with Bucky's and lead him down. Inside the elevator Bucky's insides felt like they where on fire. Being pushed in together and pulled out at the same time. He didn't know if this was the longest or shortest elevator ride in his life. The air was turning thick around him untill Steve leaned over, kissing him on his pouty lips. The doors opened. Tony was arguing about something science and smart. Bruce was the first to acknowledge their presence, he cleared his throat and asked Bucky to remove his shirt and sit down on the padded white examination table. Then he began to poke and prod him until Tony broke the silence, as usual.

"We've wasted five hours on a yearly physical that could last him seven years. Are we going to do this or what?"

"Okay. If you say so. Bucky, if you could lay down and relax for a moment, that would be great. Steve come on this side and take his hand. This might pinch a bit."

Bruce wandered over to a paper and science supplies and came back with a large needle. Bucky flinched but Bruce told him 'not to worrie and it will over in a second, just relax.' He took a deep breath as Bruce wiped a disinfectant wipe over the area. Bucky turned to see his husband's blue, blue eyes, holding his right hand of course to ensure his hand wouldn't get broken. A cold shiver ran through his body as the needle broke skin. Bruce pushed down the plunger, removed the needle, put a band aid down.

"Congrats. You're pregnant. The sample has a 95% chance of taking. You to are free to go." With a cocky smile, Bruce went up stairs.

Later Bucky felt absolutely sick to his stomach. It had only been two hours of being pregnant! He felt hot bile coming up from his esophagus as he ran like a mad man to the next bathroom. Wrenching into the toilet, he felt a steady hand on his back. Then Steve came, he didn't even realize that it had been Tony's. Both men looked up at him in shock.

"What? It's my kid to ya know, too. I care. I won't let you two deal on your own, I didn't want to tell you how much I wanted you to say yes. I wanted you to do it yourself. I'll help take care of Bucky."

After a while of puking into a toilet and talking it out all three of them went to sleep soundly. Except for Bucky that woke a couple of times in the middle of the night, sick.


	3. Starting Over

:::4 months later:::

Hopefully it was ture, April showers bring May flowers because it had been raining for a whole week. Bucky cradled his ever growing bump as he stared out the grey and cloudy window, over looking the city. He moved his flesh arm so he could put his metal arm on it, he thought about that. The arm that Hydra gave him, no forced him, to have. The horrible people that took Steve and his memories away from him. The metal arm that was now cradling his and Steve's unborn Child. Suddenly Steve came up from behind. Wrapping his strong hands and around his midsection, rubbing circles in to the already stretching skin.

"Whats' up beautiful?"

Bucky felt red bloom throughout his face, usually he would come up with a smart come back but the past few weeks have been a emotional whirlwind. Bucky, thank goodness, had gotten over throwing up any and everything he'd eaten and gained 15 pounds. Steve thought Bucky had never looked more gorgeous. Bucky hated it, his rock hard abs had disappeared weeks ago.

"Nothing. Just thinking, Bruce wants us to come down into the lab for the first sonogram in about an hour." Bucky turned his head so he could see Steve.

"I can tell you're nervous, why you ask? Your beautiful eyes turn from blue-gray to blue-green." Steve smiled

"Punk."

"I know what we could do to pass the time. Jerk." When Steve got that look on his face Bucky knew he was in for it.

Steve grabbed his shoulders to turn him to face him and started to kiss him softly, then picked Bucky up Bridal style. He hated it when Steve did that.

"What are you doing ya jerk."

"Well the time isn't going to past very fast in here. Is it?"

"What ever."

Steve carried him into the bed room, closed the door, laid down Bucky and ripped both their clothes off to the boxers. Steve almost laughed seeing him like this, spread out on the bed, belly pushed out, heavy with his baby. He could tell Bucky was getting inpatient so Steve got the lube for the bed side table. He smeared it on his fingers then pulled Bucky's boxers down. He found he was almost fully erect when Steve teased his fingers around his hole. Steve had been locking eyes with bucky this whole time so when he ducked his head down, what he saw shocked him a bit.

"What the hell!"

"Just fuck me already, Steve!"

"No, there a completely different hole down here! And watch your language a round the baby."

Bucky threw him head back. Great, things where going wonderful for the past four months. He should of known things don't go that well for him.

"Let's get dressed and see Bruce early." Bucky said reluctantly.

Steve nodded. He ran around getting dressed, getting Bucky's pants and shirt, by the time he was half dressed, Bucky was finally out of bed.

"Hurry up Buck."

"I'm sure this is no big deal. Bruce will tell us not to worrie and set up the sonogram machine up, get that done, then we'll leave. And one hour later we will watch a movie with the rest of the team, Natasha will be back."

This reminded Steve back before the war, before the war and after his mother died. Bucky had just moved in and they were new to the new love relationship. Bucky would take things a day at a time, planing it out. And seventy years later it comforted him even though Bucky should be the worried one.

"Let's go."

Bucky was fully dressed and ready. Down stairs they found Tony.

"There's my favorite baby daddy. I'm here to help Bruce."

Bucky's calm faded. He was going to strip down in front of Tony. Bruce met him with a sweet smile. Then handed him a hospital gown. On the table Bruce asked him,

"What seems to be the trouble?"

"W-Well St-Steve and I- well there's a complete different hole down there."

Steve's face turned bright red and looked away, Tony on the other hand nearly had an aneurysm holding back laughs. And poor Bruce looked almost as embarrassed as Steve.

"Well let's take a look then, oh, wow. It must be the new hormones. That changes a few things then. I guess you will be giving a natural birth then."

Steve joined in on the laughter with Tony that was was getting louder. Instead of being red with embarrassment, he was red with anger.

"Will you two ass holes get it together or leave! This is now one of the most embarrassing day of my ninety-plus years of my life and I just found out in five months I will being the worst pain in my life for a longer amount for hours, not to mention with your baby!"

Suddenly the laughter stopped, Steve was the first to speak.

"I'm so sorry honey, I should be there for you, and you to Tony." Steve said with sad eyes as he elbowed Tony in the ribs

"Ow, yeah sorry, what he said." Tony rubbed his bruised torso.

"Let's start the sonogram, shall we." It was obvious Bruce wanted to change the subject since he probably lost some of his hearing because Bucky yelled so loud.

Steve and Tony walked in closer, Steve took a seat and held Bucky's hand and began to stroke it with his thumb. Bruce squirted gel and put the wand on Bucky's bump, he shivered because of the sudden cold. He felt it roll around and heard Bruce mumble to himself. The room was silent, all three men looked at the screen.

"I see a head, two legs, and two arms. Here's the heartbeat."

The large room was flooded with a loud, fast thump, thump,thump,thump, thump sound. Bucky sank into the chair with relief. He felt a tear drop on his hand, Steve, Captian America, was crying at a little black and white blob on a screen. Well, it was his blob too. Bucky joined Steve and Tony looked in disbelief. Tony thought of his father. Soon he would become one too. That thought kept him at night, vowed that he would never become his own father. His eyes watered up a bit, but a tear never escaped.

"Would you three want to know the sex?"

All three nodded quickly.

"All righty. And it looks like in about five months your going to have a healthy baby girl!"

Bucky let out a tearful sob. He and Steve kissed.

"Oh will you two get it together, you're grossing her out." Tony yelled in excitement, they all he never seen Tony this happy without scotch in hand. Bruce wiped Bucky up then he dressed. It was time to go and have team movie night. Bucky was awarded part of the team about eight months ago but got pregnant four, but he was still excepted. When the four of them reached the common room. Thor was on the other side of the room, but he was preoccupied talking with JARVIS. Bucky met eyes with Natasha. She ran to him, once bucky regained his memories, he became best friends with her. Not as good as friends as Steve and Him, but still great friends. They spoke Russian with each other and trained. But nothing prepared her for this. Bucky looked pregnant!

"Looks like you didn't train at all when I was gone!"

Bucky filled her in, even the news he received not thirty minutes ago. She gasped and jumped up and down. The ex-assassin jumped up and down with joy. Wow.

"Also, I want you to be the aunt, to. Ya know, if you want."

Tears started to fill her eyes "I would love that more than any thing else in the world."

She jumped up and wrapped her arms around Bucky's neck, accidentally bumping his belly a little to hard.

"Ow, careful."

"Oh, no are you okay.?" He had never seen Natasha so sincere or worried. She dropped her arms to cover her hands on his belly.

"Yeah." Bucky said with a smerk.

By then Thor had heard, here we go.

"Soldier of Winter! I am told that you are expecting! Congratulations! I believe that the movie is starting!

Tony must of sensed his uncomfortable stance then started the movie. Maybe he mentioned it, that first night in the bathroom. On the "C" shaped couch Bucky sat with his back on Steve's chest. His hands were rested on Steve's that were resting on Bucky's belly. They where watching "Now You See Me." One guy that was in looked exactly like Bruce. He thought this was a good time to think. No one would bother him so why not? He was going to have a girl. A girl. A baby girl, he didn't know how to raise a girl or any baby for that matter. This was 2016. He remembered looking at the magazines in the check out lanes. One said "How to lose 25 pounds in one month. " and " Most beautiful woman in the World." The woman looked so skinny she didn't look healthy. He had seen things on the Internet about how small a waist line should be, how their makeup should be, to love your self, girls wearing makeup taking one side off then showing it to the world. Half of them would say "your beautiful with or without cosmetics" or " look at this ugly Bitch" or "this is why I have trust issues." No matter what, it seemed like girls did something wrong with the way they looked. He would raise her with love and to know that they would love her no matter what she looked like, even though Bucky's ankles where swolen, heart burn was sinking down to his knees, his feet hurt and his back hurt already. But it will be one hundred percent worth it.


	4. Starting Over

:::1 month later:::

"Steve. Steve get up" 

"Mmm' are you okay?"

"Here, feel this." 

Bucky moved Steve's hand to now, quite large bump. Now the skin was really stretching, Steve loved to sit next to him as he laid in bed, almost asleep to smear soothing shapes onto the love of his life's skin. They had been sleeping with the sheets of because Bucky was very hot in the late may, so it was easy to guide his hand.

"She moving, Bucky!"

Steve moved to be on his knees and lifted his shirt to kiss his baby.

"I think 'She' needs a name."

"Your right, Buck. How abo-"

"Its midnight, I'm hot and pregnant. I need my sleep, tomorrow we can include Tony in this. I feel bad, its his baby to, he hasn't felt her kick yet." Steve moved to be on his back again, an invitation for him to sleep on him. Bucky took the opportunity and scooted on his side to put his head on Steve's chest ,listening to his heartbeat and feeling him consously rub the only thing separating him and her.

"Okay, preggo. Remember' I love you til' the end of the line."

"I love you more."

"What ever you say."

:::The next morning:::

The breakfast table was set and Bruce, Tony, Clint that had came back three day prior, Natasha who will leave after they eat, and of course Steve and Bucky. Thor had left a few weeks ago and will not be back for at least seven months, much to Bucky's favor.

"Clint, awhile ago we found out that we'll have a girl around October 13th." Steve blurted out to clear the air.

"That great, but I can't be a father again, not like this, in fact I'll leave when Natasha does, to be with them. But I guess Steve is pretty broken up about the due date not being on the forth of July." Clint smiled.

"That's okay. I understand." Bucky said, he forgot about Clint. But this made things easier.

After breakfast everyone said their goodbyes and good lucks. Leaving just four men and a unborn baby. They went in to the common area to decide on a name.

"How about Peyton or Kennedy." Steve said 

"You know it's a girl, right? Emmerson, that's a great name."

"No, to official. Why do you think I go by Bucky? Grace."

"Let's just say a random name. Tony you go first.

"Astrid"

"Merrit"

"Celine"

"Winter"

The room became quiet as they took in the name Bucky had said.

"I love it Buck." Steve smiled

"Ya, how about a nickname and we still have to figure a middle name out."

"For a middle name. Ruby"

"Nessa"

"Annabelle"

"Meline"

"Allie"

"Lea"

"Okay. I really didn't want to pull this card, but I've thought about this before. Brooklyn."

The only two people actually from there looked at Tony with disbelief.

"Yeah, Brooklyn."

Bruce stated blanly.

Bucky smiled, looked down at the center of his world in his life right then and said, "Winter Brooklyn Rogers-Barnes."

"If we all agree and I think we all do," a eager yes's came from all corners of the room." We're on the road to having a baby, God help us.

The T.V came one, Nick's face lit the screen.

"No time for talking. I need Bruce and Steve for the mission Natasha was sent on, someone saw her and all fucking hell broke lose." before Steve to watch him language around his baby, Nick continued. "Tony you stay, to dangerous for the suit, a mysterious magnetic source is at the center of it. Oh, Bucky I heard about you, congrats. Your off the hook for this one, and a few after this one. As long as I get to be the Godfather and hold it, I love babies."

It was an odd out burst by Nick Furry.

"All right, as long you get them home safe and at a reasonable time. Key word safe."

"Okay Barnes. They will be back two days from now. You, keep my God child safe. Yes I'm looking at you Stark. See you later. Bye." The T.V went black.

Steve left to suit up. Bucky walked in after him as fast as he could muster, which was a lot slower. The twenty pounds where showing there effects, Bruce had said he was a tiny bit under weight. Bucky felt like the floor could give way any minute.

"Slow down I can't keep up, come kiss us goodbye."

Steve came out of the closet fully dressed in his Captian America suit except the leather hood as Bucky called but Steve preferred helmet. 

"So it's 'us' now." Steve said in a teasingly tone as he bent down to kiss his husband, then sank down to his knees pulling up his shirt placing kisses all over.

"Hey baby, I'm gonna' miss you the most. Will you let him get some sleep, would you? For me? You must be real tired too. It been a big day for us all. I'll talk to you some more when I get back. I love you," a small kick visible from the outside was surprising, "I guess that means yes." One last kiss for each of them was a good enough goodbye for Bucky. Tony was in the kitchen. The baby was kicking like crazy. It was a great opportunity. Bucky hurried back into the kitchen.

"Hey Tony. Feel this, right here."

Tony's hand was on Bucky's bare skin. The baby gave the biggest kick he had ever felt.

"She must really like you."

The look on his face was memorized. He moved both hands on Bucky. After a while when the baby was calm. Tony took his hand away. 

"Thank you so much, Bucky. if Bruce asked me i would of never of said yes. The truth is I've haven't been this happy for a long time. You should go to bed, you look tired. It's going to be really hot tomorrow." For June it was relatively cool but tomorrow it was forecasted as 110 degrees.

Bucky moved fast to give Tony a big bear hug. He put his arms around Bucky and relaxed They where as close as possible considering Bucky's huge bump. Then, bucky let go and walked away. Relieved, that Tony was worried. It sounds bad but it's actually a good thing.

:::morning:::

Tony was right. As much as anyone hated to say it, he was right. When Bucky woke up at 9:45 it was a blistering 95 degrees, which added to the fire. He hated mornings for instance, his back was very sore, his throat was raw from snoring because of being five months pregnant, against Steve's wishes the baby kept him up all night, he can't sleep without Steve even though he had only been gone about three hours Bucky started to cry in the middle of the night, and usually the metal seem that meets scared skin was freezing, today it was hot. Walking to the kitchen without a shirt on, he noticed a dark line peeking to barely visible. He would have to ask Bruce right after the told Steve to never leave him again. How in the hell did I survive war and seventy years without Steve he thought. He took out some rags from the laundry room on the way. Then quickly turned on the cold water, put the rags in the sink. When the rags where completely soaked he drained the sink and wrung out each one and placed each one the hot metal, all while humming 'beautiful world' by Carolina Liar, it sounded like this morning felt. Sitting down on the the bars stools by the counter. Bucky laid the metal arm that was cooling down and plunked his head down on top of it cooling him down also.He heard Tony's foot steps walking towards him. Putting a hand on his real shoulder.

"How are you holdin' up bud, you look red and even more tired than you did last night."

Bucky found himself out of breath, sweating. "It-it's noting, ju-just, sorry, really hot in here, that all."

"Don't worry. I'll fix it."

Tony started running around. Closing shades and windows. He went down the hall and came back with a plug in fan then set it up across from Bucky, then turned it on. The room felt 50 degrees colder. A burning sensation was creeping up on his back. The other thing he had was sunscreen. He heard the lid open and the burning feeling was gone. 

"Geez. Guess' they don't call you the winter soldier for no reason, your back is really sunburned."


	5. Starting Over

:::for week later:::

Bucky was going to kill him. He was going to kill all of them, except Tony. He had been they only one to help him through the four past weeks. Bruce, the one that had done this to him in the first place even though he in greatful when not in pain. Steve, especially Steve. Bucky can't sleep without him and missed him from than the Earth, moon and stars. But he was all talk once he would be home bucky would bundle into a ball of tears.

 

The water was still dropping from his hair because he didn't dry his hair after his shower, in order to spend more time with Bucky and his baby and not stink. There was a horrible feeling of leaving him alone. The last time he saw him was when he was still five months. Tony was there but he needed to be there for Bucky. But that would be behind them. Bucky was on the other side of the door. He would hug him and never let go. It was late at night Bucky should be asleep.

"Buck, you' here? I'm home." The sound of heavy foot print coming at him. He raced towards the sound.

"You're back! I missed you so much." He kissed Steve desperately and sloppy as tears gathered in his eyes.

"Bucky are you okay? Your hairs a mess, you've dark circles under your eyes. Have you been sleeping!? Also you look thinner than when I left."

"I'll be better now your back." Tears began to streak down his pale.

"It will be but I want to take you to see Bruce first." Steve picked him up and paced to the lab and sat him down on the table.

"Hey, Bucky." A worried look over came his smile. "Let's take a look at you two." Several minutes passed. "Heart rate is normal but weight is getting bad, Buck also sleep deprivation and high blood pressure from stress. Your headed down a bad road. I'm putting you on bed rest until you get healthy again."

The tear drops where really falling down. "I'm failing already. I can't even take care of myself."

"Its no big problem. All you need is a new sleeping pattern and to gain about fifteen pounds."

The elevator doors opened. Tony was inside, a looking guilt ridden nervous face covered his happy one. He sprinted to the other side of the room to embrace Bucky.

"JARVIS told me you guys where down here. This is all my fault." Both of them where crying. then he let go of him.

"This no one fault. It's a good thing Steve took him down. Every one relax, relax. Take a deep breath in and out. There, every one should go to bed, its hot out and Steve was gone. No wonder you weren't doing well, it could of been a hell of a lot worse. Sorry, a lot worse. And a lot of women have high blood pressure."

Steve was relieved but still shaken up. Any one could be relieved with Bruce talking to them. Bucky was still crying and shaking. People said goodnight and hugged or rubbed Bucky's back briefly before walking to the elevator. Once every one was gone. He picked him up with out a struggle, used the elevator up to there floor, walked into the bed room and set him down. He was in comfortable clothing anyway. Steve walked into the bathroom to get the belly rub, Steve didn't want to say any thing but Bucky had obtained a few stretch marks. When he entered the seeing Bucky asleep. Thank. Goodness. Steve crawled carefully onto the bed to not wake him. He took a scoop of lotion and massage it in. Then put it on the night stand.

"Hello, Winter, that's your name by the way. I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I still love talking to you. I love you, more than you can possibly know or your other Daddy."Happy tears formed in his eyes. "Too many people have cried today, don't worry. It will be okay. It will be better than okay. The world is a wonderful scary place but I'll protect you so will everyone else. I've gotta go to sleep, baby you do the same. I love you."

Steve fell on his side facing him and kissed Bucky's nose. Bucky moved with some effort to be in a position facing Steve with his belly touching his, putting his lower leg on Steve hip taking off an enormous amount of pressure off his own.


	6. Starting Over.

:::Morning:::

Bucky woke up by the pitter, patter of rain drops hitting the windows and the mumble of people and pots and pans banging around. lately Bucky had been going the the bathroom very ten minutes so he walked there and headed to the kitchen that was filled with people. Steve was making Breakfast with Tony. Natasha , Bruce, Sam, Wanda, and Nick was sitting at here the counter. Natasha looked up and ran to hug him then let go. She bent at the waist, making weird faces.

"Hey, Bucky we're having french toast and your eating all of it, got it. Nat. Nock it off, your creeping her out. Oh shit. I forgot. Surprise! She's a her."

The scream Natasha let was so loud and clear any one that could hear heard her.Bucky gave him a pissed face. He didn't know how he was going ton tell her but it wasn't going to be a slip.

Yelling over her Sam said, "Congrats, man. If she can be the aunt can I be the uncle?"

Screaming just as loud, "yeah, you can. Wanda, you too. You can the sane one aunt."

Wanda smiled. "I'd love that."

"Im going to be a aunt. I can teach her how to fight. how to look pretty, to fix her hair nice. use makeup. I love you, both." Her face turned serious. "I also heard that you health isn't the best. Under weight, Bucky and Stressed. Steve told me."

"Leave him alone Nat. That's my job." Steve turned around to make his way towards him. "Good morning, gorgeous. you look better already."

Bucky leaned into what Bucky thought was a kiss, but Steve bent down to kiss the top of his bump, cooing into the skin. He hung mid air keeping his head still. Moving his eyes towards what was left of the team, laughing. Bucky knew that was a lie. At least on the inside. He wanted to talk to Bruce. He was the only one that had gone through what he had.

"I still want to give you an examination. A small run through nothing to worry about." It was like he could read his mind. His attention was brought back by Steve. Still there.

 

"Babe. I think you forgot something."

"Sorry, love."

 

"You two cut it out your grossing her out. Done. Breakfast is served. He's on bed rest to so take a seat. Bucky, dig in. and I mean it." Tony sat down a full plate as he nagged him.

A few hours later before they left to start theday or shower or train, everyone had at least two plates of french toast. Bucky had five, Tony produced plate after plate until he was satisfied.

"Bucky, are you ready?"

"I'm ready when you are."

"I'll come with you." Bucky's back was turned away from him. He gave Bruce an awful face saying he wanted to go alone.

"That won't be necessary, Steve. Remember, safest place in the world."

"Okay, see you later then."

They crawled at a extremely slow pace. Bruce walked with him side by side with out seeming mad or upset. At the lab, Bruce did the whole nine' weight, height, temperature, blood pressure, blood test and even pressed his tongue down with a popsicle stick. He was getting restless. Bucky scooted off the chair.

"Listen, doc I want to talk."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

They went to sit down in a room where they talked a long time ago, regaining his life. Bruce always let Bucky be the one to talk first. "Lately I've haven't been feeling so well, obviously. not just being pregnant and all. I'm freezing then I feeling like someone set me on fire. my stomach hurts, a lot. Surprise, surprise. Steve just came back but I want to next to him at all times. I had to take cold medicine at midnight just so I could sleep, there pain in my lungs and head. its wearing off. the medicine. I can't feel my nose im so cold. I feel like shit, Bruce. I do. don't tell Steve that he'll have a stroke. fuck, just these last two months, mentally and physically have been hell."

"I found the problem, you have the flu. No wonder you weren't doing well. Abdominal pain caused the sickness was pushed of to pregnancy which caused you not to eat. Your still on bed rest, even more so. Now that your eating, walking, thinking, and especially sleeping for two you need to calm down. Take deep breaths, I know your temper might be a little off but try to relax. Stress causes high blood pressure that causes more bed rest. Coming back to sleeping, you still looked dead tired. Go take a nap and I'll talk to Steve. Sleep well."

Now Bruce had said something, bucky's eyes begun to droop while. He went to the closet and pulled oup one of Steve's shirts and sweat pants. Him clothes had been clinging to him lately. Once he was in bed, the feeling of Steve surrounding him swaddled him to sleep.

::::::

Careful, careful don't wake him up. Damn, to late. Steve knew it. Bruce had just go done telling him Bucky was sick. It was better than the alternative, Bucky stopped eating and sleeping because he was gone. Steve laid down facing his beautiful Bucky.

"Sorry. I wanted to ask you something when you woke up. I didn't mean to."

"You heard doc, take it down a notch. What did you want to tell me?" Bucky put his face in the crook of his neck. His forehead touched his skin, he could feel he was burning up, the poor thing.

"Before Bruce got the chance to talk, I met with Nick. If you want to or feel up to it and you absolutely don't have to do it. Nick wanted us to go to ititaly to answer some questions. I will be at your side at all times, Bruce said it was fine if you sat every chance you got. And I was told not to be afraid to carry you, "Steve felt a smile spread across Bucky face, " What do you think?"

"I'll do it, when do we leave?" Steve

"Its a little short notice. An hour now. I packed your bags already which was pretty much packing up more of my things. That's okay though as long as you are comfortable."

"So 'no' was not an answer. Pardon my french but, shit. Help me up."

"The baby's going to come out a sailor." Steve took his hand and put the other behind his back.

"Buck, stop moaning. There gonna think we're having sex in here. Stop."

"Maybe later Stevie." Bucky wiggled his eyebrows mocking him.

"What ever dork, get your shoes on. I'll get the keys and a sweat shirt for you to put on. It's still raining."

Keys and sweat shirt in hands he went to the bed room. Bucky was red faced.

"Steve. Fuck, help me get these fucking shoes on. I can't do it."

"Okay. Language. There, put this on."

"Thank you." Steve stood up and was assaulted by a bear hug. He rubed his back to calm down.

"I love you, we have to go babe."

In the car the sound of window wipers whopping. In Tonys airplane that was empty was a relief from the rain. bucky sat by the window to look at the view. Steve sat next to him to look at the love of his life. Steve felt tired, Bucky looked it also. he pressed a button that put their seats back and turned out the lights. as Steve was drifting off to sleep a familiar hand guided his to the others bump. leaving the shirt over his protective hand.

The sound of Bucky yawning and taking deep breaths while stretching filled the cabin. Bucky noticed that Steve was up.

"Mornin' baby doll. The plane is going to land soon."

Steve stood up to get their bag out of the over head compartment. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bucky staring. Trained in on his task, he said,

"Enjoying the view?"

"Sure thing, Captin'."

Bucky wiggled out of his seat and kissed Steve desperately. Before they broke the kiss  the plane landed with a big jolt, breaking the kiss, throwing Steve to the floor. Bucky stood still, his head bent down with a painful expression painted on his face. Steve got off the floor and got in front of him.

"Is she okay? Is she still kicking? Are you hurt? Talk."

Bucky took in a deep breath and exhaled. "Yes, she is fine, again. I just bumped her a little. Sensitive. I want you to rub some belly cream on her later, please. Stop worrying, your stressing me out."

"Let's go to the hotel."

Steve went first. Bucky was shocked to find paparazzi at the bottom of the steps. They were shoutinghis real name. At the bottom, they surrounded him. What if they figured their secret out? Where's Steve? The facesand voices blur. He can't breathe. Steve pulls him out and back to reality. The dazed walk to the car felt like a walk through the desert. In the car Steve begain to drive.

"Remember a while ago before we got married and were still boyfriends when your arm malfunctioned and Tony called sergons, Bruce called specialists and there was a thousand people going around you a minute? I wasn't allowed to be there. You freaked and yelled, you left for a few days, when you came back Bruce said you had an anxiety attack. Did you feel the same?"

"Yeah. I thought they we're going to hurt me, but now I thought they we're going to hurt her."

"That's good, it show you're going to a great dad. They didn't hurt us and they won't, if they try they'll have to go through Black Widow first."

Bucky smiled. Steve parked in the parkinglot, checked in and went to their room. While Bucky was struggling with the key Steve had the audacity to ask, 

"You' still up for it, babe?"

At the last word the door opened. Bucky grabbed Steve's face and slammed the door behind them, the bags on the floor. Still kissing as Bucky crawled backwards on to the bed. Steve on top, took Bucky's shirt off as he took is pants off, then veisa, versa. when both were naked, Steve broke their lips apart and kissed his jaw, behind his ear, the nape of his neck, collar bone, serum, trailed down his belly, his hips, the in side of his legs, then he pulled his hips up and liked the light ring of muscle. he dove his tongue into Bucky and began to eat him out. hitting his prostate every time with his tongue. bucky above him shouted filthy words. 

"Shit, Stevie. I want you- I need you in side me." Steve stood up and went in to the bathroom. Thank goodness for little bottles of lotion in hotels. Steve hopped on the bed and lahtered the lotion on his hard cock and slowly slipped in to Bucky. Bucky under neath him, talked not even knowing what he was saying so full with pleasure. 

"Fuck me. ahhhh, shit do that again. just like that.Shit, she's kicking me. Rush of hormones. Some bullshit like that. Bruce gave me the same speech. Shit. I'm gonna cum. I love you. Is this your master plan, get me so fat and sensitive with your baby and then have your way with me." Steve's stomach bumped into Bucky's belly. Fuck that hurt. He did it again. "Stevie, roll over. My back is killing me and you squish me."

"Okay, on three. One. Two. Three. Uugg, your heavy. Is that better? "

Bucky nodded and put his head in the crook of his neck. Steve took his hand to brush Bucky's sweat drenched hair to one side and ran the other behind his also sweaty back. He pumped two times harder untill white strips covered Steve's chest. While still bucking, he wiped his hand on his chest,  Not much later Steve came into Bucky, which floped off him onto the bed. Steve got off the bed and slumped over to Bucky. 

"What the hell are you doing now? "

"I don't really want to clean a huge mess and I'm not going to make you sleep with cum up your ass. So I'll clean up using a method both of us will enjoy. Eating you out again." Steve said as he put Buck's legs on his shoulders. 

"You're so thoughtfull. Even though you baby is kicking the shit out me." Steve shoved his head into Bucky who sunk his hands in to his blonde hair. After a twenty minutes, Bucky was done.

"Okay. Okay. You got it all. We have a big day tomorrow. Shit, today. It's one A.M."

Steve came up with a deep breath. He went over to their bag and gave Bucky some pants and a shirt. while Steve brushed his teeth and dressed. He came back with the belly cream. But Bucky was covered with thick sheets and an impossible amount of pillows and soon fell asleep. Steve didn't want to wake him so he put the tub down, to turn off the lights. He fell asleep without pillows or blankets but Bucky snuggled against him. Keeping him warm for the night.

:::Seven P.M:::

Bucky slammed the door behind him. Alone. 'Shit remember. Deep breaths. In and out, in and out. There clamp again.' Bucky really wanted to go home so he packed the bags and put it by the door. Steve will be pissed. Fuck. He had to sit, he could feel his heartbeat pounding in his head. Why did she say that? What the hell did he do to her? 'Deep breath'.  Bucky's metal arm was cold, but him face hot with anger, the sadness. Where is Steve? He would be here any millisecond now. 'In and out. Don't cry, every thing is going to be fine once Steve is here' he told himself.  There he was. He could hear his foot steps. Steve opened to door to find him crying on the bed. Steve's hair was wind blown. Probably from a motorcycle he borrowed. 

"Bucky. Never do that again! Do you even know how much you scared me!"

Bucky let out a tiny, heartbreaking, "I'm sorry."

Steve sat down on his knees to get one eye level with Bucky. He ran his hand through his dark brown hair, he didn't see he was crying until now.

"I'm sorry. Sshhh, don't be sorry. I'm sorry. Can you tell me why you are upset?"

"When the lady asked you to step out into the out room so she could talk to me alone. She asked what would I do if HYDRA came to take the baby. I said that not only dose she have The Winter Soldier and Captian America but The Hulk, Hawkeye and Iron Man as fathers, Wanda Maximoff maxmoff, Black Widow as an aunt, Falcon as an uncle and Nick Furry as a Godfather. So I'm not worried. Then she said 'I don't know I've seen you in action and all those people can't destroy HYDRA by themselves.' I was so mad. So I left. I'm not going back."

"Its okay. We don't have to. I'll call tony." Steve's phone began to ring."Its Nick." His voice filled the room as always.

"Is Bucky there, where are you guys?"

"I'm right here, we're at the hotel. What's wrong?"

"The chick you spoke with is working with HYDRA-"

Bucky began to interject but got cut off.

"Don't worry, Cap, suit up." Steve gave him the phone and started rummaging around.

"You will check out the compound. Buck, Tony will be there soon, fly you to the jet where everyone is, then you'll go to the tower where Natasha and Wanda will guard. We'll talk up here. No man left behind.  Nick, out." The line went dead. Bucky got up and looked at Steve, on Captian America. 

"You brought the suit. Really? Don't you dare be gone like you did, four weeks. I'm two weeks away from eight months. If your gone that long and I go into an early labor, I don't know what I'll do. I can't and won't do it without you."

"You never know. Now, this time is different. I'll be back, we're not looking for people. I have more men and Nat will protect you even if it kills her, Wanda and you are friends so you will have to people to care for you. New York City could be burning down and if I get a call saying your giving birth. I will leave to be with you. I promise.  I love you more than you could know. Til' the end of the line. "

Steve walked to him as Bucky slithered his arm around him. Steve kissed to top of his head. 

The door flung to the other side of the room. Tony was in fill suit.

"You ready?"

Bucky let go and walked through the broken pieces of dry wall and building material  to Tony.

"Sure. How do I get on?"

"Lois Lane style. "

"I don't understand that reference. "

Behind them Steve was now fumblimg, "I understand that reference, I understand. "

"What ever capsickle."

Tony scooped him put bridal style instead. Tony was off the ground and going threw the hall way to fast for Bucky, taking sharp turns here and there. The worse part was the stairs, the room is on floor number sixteen, so going down the stairs was a spiral whirlwind.  Bucky didn't know he was screaming untill they got to the quite lobby. His heart was beating fast. Tony went up again. This time they were out side going straight to the sky. Bucky started screaming again. The jet came insight, the doors opened Tony walked inside and set Bucky down. Bucky was a mess his clothes and hair where a mess and out of breath. 

When air finally came to him he said, "Don't ever do that a again. And you do that every day, don't you?"

"Yeah. Let's go see everybody, Buck." Tony slung his arm around him.

In the control room there was a table that Tony sat him down. He clicked a button and his whole suit turned into his watch, then sat down.

"Holy shit. And as a kid I thought my radio was cool."

Tony laughed. Things have changed a little since then, old man."

Nick sat at the end of the table. Bruce across and Clint next to him.

"Shit, Buck how long have I been gone? Four months. Your huge, man."

Nick stood up, looking like he was going to throw him out the window. "Try to be at least a little professional, Clint. This is serious. HYDRA is back and they want Bucky and Winter. We can't let that happen. The plan is still the same. We go the tower where Nat and Wanda is, Drop them off, come back, go through the compound, come back with Steve. We should be there in ten minutes. " He sat down  and ordered a drink from the scared waiter.

Bucky was too confused. He looked to Tony. " Wait, it took us six hours. This new world is too fucking confusing.  I remember a few days before we deployed,  Steve and I were still trying to act straight so we each had brought a girl to a date. Anyway,  your dad. Howard was up one a bright stage with a fancy car behind him, right. All of a sudden, the car was floating a few inches off the ground! Keep in mind the radio I was so amazed by was the size of a brick and I could barely hear what the hell they were saying like an add for a pack of gum for a penny or a group of girls singing. This car was floating,  we went home thinking we were thousand of years a head of every one else!"

Everyone was in stitches laughing,  especially Tony. Bucky went on.

"Did I ever tell you that look exactly like you father. Everything, even he had a mustache like you. He was cocky like you to. When I first saw you I thought 'holy shit, Howard got frozen like Steve and I.' Even a couple of time after that, I had to think not to say Howard."

"Okay,  say goodbye Bucky. We're here." 

"Damn. I didn't know your this funny. See you later, Buck. " Clint yelled out after him.

As he walked into the common area. Nat glared at him, tapping her foot. Wanda smiled at him.

"You still look sick."

"Not as bad."

"Yes, but your still sick."

"Nice to see you to, Nat. "

"Come with me." She went over to the couch and Bucky followed as she continued.  "This is a couch. You will be no place other than here with us. You know why? Because your on bed rest."

Nat took a seat next to him and Wanda sat across from her.

"Now we got that done" she put a gentile hand on his belly. "I don't have to be mad at your Daddy anymore..." She went on and on talking to her.

Wanda, thank goodness wasn't crazy. "You' ta' watch a movie."

"Sure. What one?"

"I don't know."

They ended up watching a few movies before the guys showed up.

Steve came behind him and gave him a kiss.

"We didn't find shit. " Nick was fuming. 

"Watch your language. Hey, guys. Wow, looks like your actually on bed rest. Great job, Nat."

Soon, Bruce, Nick, Tony, Steve, Sam and Clint sat down on the couch. Watching Forest Gump and eating Chinese take out Tony ordered. 

 

 


	7. Starting Over.

:::A week later:::

The music wars have begun. 

Ever since Bruce had told them studies have shown letting her listen to music is educational it has been going on. Tony didn't believe it but he still bought headphones to put on Bucky's bump. But now it was dead serious. Steve struck blood first by plugging his phone in and played classical music. Tony had saw this and done the same thing but put on old 80's and 90's American rock bands. About every hour one of the two would un-plug and re-plug. Nat saw this. She said she had to do it. She put on really old Russian music. Great, another player. Followed by Nick who played old foke music they played when he was a kid, Wanda played Sokovia music what ever that was, Sam played rap music much to Steve's dislike, and Clint played country music much to everyones surprise. Soon Bucky was being woken up from sleep so he put a "Do not disturb," note to his arm with a magnet. A clear indication he was not to be woken up. Someone always ignored the note. This is where he drew to line. Bruce said he was no longer sick, but was still on bed rest. Now he was two days away from eights months. The next person that came to change the phone would get it. Steve was unfortunately his victim. It was perfect, Steve would apologize and all the game players were in earshot. Bucky kept still so when he made the shuffle it would look he was woken up.

"Really? Thats the second time from just you. Not only am I attached to the thing but when you started in she got fussy and moved a lot. She was sleeping but now she awake because I'm yelling and that's not good, you tell him, Bruce."

All of the eyes moved to Bruce drinking his night time tea. "Yelling is stressful, Steve."

Bucky smiled. Steve sighed and sat next to him. He knew he was just wanting to make a point, he made it pretty clear. He rubed his swollen feet to apologize without words, Bucky's plan worked without a flaw. Sam was snickering in the corner. 

"What are you laughing at?" Bucky smiled, Damn his laugh was infectious. 

"Nothing, you two just bicker like an old cupple that's been together forever. Tell us a story about you two like Howard. "

"Fine, but only to embarrass Steve, so back in the 1940's being gay was really frowned upon, so we kept it a secret. Until we were- uuumm, ya, know- let's say kissing," Steve's face was extremely red, every one could see it. "Anyway, in our tent we shared, one of the howling commandos brust in without letting his presence be known. So the first thing he sees was me with my pants around my ankles, Steve, had hickeys all over him and he didn't even have his boxers on. What can I say? W-" Steve was hiding next to him and squeaked out, 

"Nothing. You should say nothing. I tell the story better. We turned to look at him. Bucky said 'why don't you take a picture, it will last longer?' And he runs out of the tent screaming, 'Captian America is a fariy. ' Bucky was mad so he pulled his pants up a little not really putting it on and ran through the camp, in the winter, without a shirt on, after the poor guy. He let's go, the pants drop, BAM. He face plants into a snow bank."

"Thanks for the help asshat. That's it, no more stories. It back fired, right in my face."

Tony had to be the loudest one, he gathered himself to deliver the punch line. "Just like that snow, Mr. Winter Soldier."

"That reminds me. Remember when you bet me a Coke that if you licked my shield that it wouldn't stick, and it stuck. We had to run hot water so we could rip your tongue off it. When we did, there was a layer of your tongue still stuck." Bucky stuck his tongue out at Steve. "I still don't have that Coke."

"I'm having your baby, what else do you want?"

"A Coke. A promise is a promise. "

"Sam, will you please get me a Coke, please. " He went to the fridge and got one out.

"Here, catch. "

Not looking, he caught the can with his metal arm, applause filled the room.Bucky looked at Steve. "Hey Stevie, remember when when my dumb ass made a fucking stupid bet and I was wrong and that never, ever happens? Well I got the Coke you asked for more than seventy years ago with the assistance from Sam. Here you go bud." 

Steve took the Coke, turned it around in his hand and said; "Nah, I don't really like Coke that much. You can have it back."


	8. Starting Over.

:::four days later :::

 

Bucky rolled over to face Steve after Winter woke him, eyes closed. The only problem was Steve wasn't there. He slammed his eyes open and shot up. Looking around he saw he wasn't in their room but in Nat's. The lump of person and red mess of fuzz flipped out of bed with a pistol, she stood at attention in shooting stance. Bucky knew the way Nat got out of bed and would kill any unauthorized/unwanted person in the room. Satisfied with her scan of the room, she relaxed and flopped on the bed, untangling Bucky's dark, dark hair. He looked out the window that wasn't coverd with shades. Still, grey clouds filled the sky dropping a few drops on widow. 

"Why I'm in your room, Nat?"

"Sure. So last night. You guys were sleeping aaannnnnd, how do I put this? He sedated you in your sleep-"

A ping hit Bucky heart the same time a lump stuck in his throat and his stomach came crashing down to his lap. A black hole of fear formed where his stomach was as tears streamed down his face. "Natasha." He whined behind his emotions " Is Stevie okay? Am I okay, is Winter?"

 "Steve is with everyone else. Your fine, he's fine, Winter's fine. Bruce checked you both out. The guy is being hunted down and will be put in jail. Calm. I don't know what he was going to do but everyone is just fine. The stuff made you a little loopy." The tears stopped after he looked around the room.

"I gotta fin' Stevie, where s' e', gotta fin' Stevie."

"I think you need to let the meds wear off." Bucky got up while stumbling through blankets. 

"I think you otta' go back to bed an' let me fin' Stevie."

Bucky walked to the elevator. He lifted his head directly to the roof and shouted "ay' JARVIS wher' Stevie at?"

"Mr.Barnes, I think it would a good decision to go to bed but Mr.Rogers is on the seventh floor." The AI responded in always calm tone.

"Thanks'." Bucky walked into the elevator. For some reason, Bucky started giggling while walking out and over to Steve. 

The room consisted of a large table lined with two chairs at the ends along with multiple along the the sides. Steve and Tony sat at the end while all of the Avengers sat on the sides. 

Unaware that a serious meeting about  _him_ was taken place, he walked and sat next to Wanda. They all looked shocked at him. Strands of his hair was stuck to his cheek by drool and the rest of it was ether on the wrong side of his head or tangled. He was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, Steve's red long sleeve shirt stretching over his full belly and his sweats. But bucky just glazed at Steve with a sleep lose face and and content, loving smile.

"Bucky."

"Yes, Stevie." Buckys eyes were droopy.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came ta' fin' you Stevie." Bucky swayed in his rolly-chair.

 Steve looked down the table "meeting dismissed thank you all for your concern and the plan is still in effect as of now."

Everyone was out except for the two super soldier/husbands and Tony. 

"What's goin' on, Stevie?"

"Babe, I know your scared so we're going to a safe house around, where we'll hide out till they catch that guy."

"I'm rea'y to o' Stevie."

In the garage they said goodbye and Bucky received a promise from Nat that she's going to find him and make the sonavabitch wish he was never born, she kissed him on the cheek that made Bucky grow a goofball grin and Blush.

Bucky promptly fell into a deep sleep until Steve shook him awake "wake up, baby. We're here."

His head was a lot less cloudy but the weather wasn't.

The house was about the size of their room, the bed was in front of a TV while a small kitchen occupied the corner and a bathroom.

Steve shut the door and latched lock after lock on the door.

"Don't you think that's a little much?"

"Nothings to much to keep our baby and you safe and sound, Bucky. Now lie down, I want to talk to my baby girl. "

Bucky dropped down onto the bed from lack of mobility, Steve covered him with covers up to his waist the blonde sat on his knees on the floor. He looked at Bucky napping again so he kissed his round tummy 

"Hey Winter,  daddy's here. Don't worry. I'll never let any one hurt you because I love you more than you could ever know. I've seen blurry pictures of you but they don't do much justice to show how beautiful you are. That's why everyone seems to want you. Daddy Tony is so excited to hold you, Natasha, the one making all that noise and fuss is your aunt. See, your family is a bit different, Baby. Me and your Daddy Bucky are from a long time ago, back in Brooklyn. When you could leave your door opened at night, to get clean we had to take a bath in a metal tub filled with hot water, things were cheep but lasted a long time when your older we're gonna havt'a go to this really big museum where a lot of our things are.  I was real small and sick. I wanted to join the army really bad so I went all over to enlist, but right before your other Daddy left, this scientist gave me a chance. He put me in this little chair, flipped a switch and I came out all good so I'm not sick any more. But instead of sending me back with your Daddy in the 107th, a special army group where all the best people went. They put me on a stage all around America. Then I herd the 107th was captured by some super bad people. I went against orders to get them back. Long story short I got them all back. But we still had to win the war so me and Daddy started The Howling Commandos with a few other guys, one day we lost your Daddy, I was the saddest I've ever been, I had to fly a plane that was supposed to crash into New York but I drove it into the cold ocean where I stayed for a long time. Then some people found me. A few years later I found your Daddy again, now we have an amazing family. I love you so much. Only a few more days left."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Starting Over.

 

 

:::Halloween:::

 

  Natasha finally found the HYDRA agent responsible and did what she promised. So now, weeks later Bucky was sitting on couch, his back to Steve chest, two artists hands were glued to his belly. The team was watching a movie when he felt it.

"Shit." Bucky hung his head back on Steve's shoulder.

"What's wrong babe?"

"Nothing, nothing." They directed their attention to the TV but it returned five minutes later and stronger.

Bucky got off the couch and walked around. Tony paused the movie.

All concerned eyes were on him. "Bucky, tell me what's going on. "

All the blood drained from his face. Steve went to his side, a dark spot grew in his pants.

"Did your water just break?" Bucky nodded. Bruce looked calm.

"Everything is going to be alright. We don't have a birth plan so hospital or here."

"Definitely at a hospital."

"Really? I thought you didn't like hospitals." Steve put a hand on the underside of his full belly. 

"I do when she's at her safest there."

"What about pain medication? "

"No meds."

"Are you sure? I mean we don't know how bad it will hurt-"

"Not really being supported, Steve. " Another contraction slammed into Bucky. Bruce was now the leader,

"Tony start timing the next contraction. Tell me when they get to under four minutes. "

"Am I really gonna have a baby on Halloween? Tony start the timer."

Clint proped him self on the kitchen counter not a few feet away "what's wrong with a birthday on Halloween? Think of all the cool superhero themes that go with Halloween. "

Hours passed at a snail pace by cuss words from Bucky (followed by a 'language' from Steve) and slow walking.

"Bruce, that's under four."

"Okay let's go" Bucky was nearly out the door when Tony offered to take him "Okay, great you drive, you drive fast."

In the car he called Nick "hey, Nick I wanted to call you to say I'm in labor and we'll be at the hospital, bye." 

Nat was in front and Bucky was with Steve. They were in the hospital within minutes. The plan was for Bucky to walk in to the desk and go to his room, cool, calm, and collected. Things did not go as planned. Tony walked in with the soldiers to get a room but paparazzi followed Tony's car and crowded them in, getting multiple photos of a heavily pregnant Bucky. Nat ran in pushing and pulling away people from Bucky who was moaning in pain. A nurse wheeled a wheelchair to him and rolled to a room where Tony shut the door behind them when the nurse left. Bucky sat on the bed in nothing but his newly changed hospital gown. Another contraction. Steve sat on the bed holding Bucky's live hand with both of his, squeezing hard.

"you're doing great. Just think, we'll have our baby in a little while." The contraction ended. "Hey, why didn't you want to pain medication? I would never think any thing less of you, no one think less of you. You're the strongest person in the tower."

"I never wanted meds cause your ma, my ma did it all without them, I just wanted to do it like they did."

Steve kissed his head, Bucky wasn't usually a sentimental person but Steve could tell he thought about this before.  "I love you, thank you, thank you, thank you so much."

"I think I might want Brooklyn as a first name for her instead." Yet another contraction.

"I think that would be a great idea."

" _Where the FUCK IS BRUCE!?"_

_"_ I'm here, I'm here. I can also hear you from down the hall." Bruce opened the door dressed like an actual doctor. 

"Ha. Ha, wise guy. Make another joke I dare you, I'll tear your legs off and beat you with them and I'll still make you help me give birth."

"I see the contractions are getting bad. Lets see how dilated you are." Bucky proped his legs up, bent at the knees, "Bucky, I'm going to get the ultrasound just to be safe."

Bucky screamed " _Wait! Is something wrong?"_ This contraction was a step up Bucky was screaming. Steve thought his hand had just been broken.

"No, you're not dilated at all so I think she might be breach."

"The fuck does that mean?"

"It means she might be in a position unable to be born naturally. "

Bruce slipped out the door quickly. 

"Talk to me Steve!" Panic lit Bucky's eyes

"Just imagine you holding our little baby Brooklyn. Her little hand holding your finger." Steve ran his fingers in his long hair, getting it out of his sweaty face. "Think of how beautiful she will be. Is she going to have blue eyes like us or green eyes like Bruce or brown eyes like Tony and Clint?  Is she going to have blonde hair like me or dark hair like you or black hair like Tony and Bruce or brown hair like Clint. Cause one thing for sure, she's going to to be extremely smart." Bucky smiled.

"I'm back!" Bruce was all smiles when entering the room with the machine. He put a blanket on Bucky's lap and squeezed gel onto his lower belly. "Just like I thought. Breach. So I'm going to sedate you and make an opening in-"

" _Sedated!??! As in sleeping?_ Fuck! _Just get her out!"_

_"_ Yes, you will be asleep. I'll be back with some sedatives and Steve's scrubs." The door closed

Bucky's eyes flooded. "Bucky, don't cry, don't cry. When you wake up she will be out and I'll be right beside you."

Bruce was back again. Steve tied his scrubs shirt on,stepped into his green-blue pants, shoe covers and hair cap. When he was done he put a hair net on Bucky. Bruce had given him three shots.

"Feel better?"

"Lots, where's the team?"

"There all in the waiting room, nervous."

"Can they come in?"

"I don't see why not."

Bruce was out of the room again but when the door opened people came flowing through.

Of course, Natasha, was first. Then Tony, Nick, Wanda, Thor, Sam, Clint, Bruce and a nurse to take him away. 

Her eyes were wet and her hair a mess, black widow.

"Come here," Bucky gestured

The room felt full once everyone was in. They all looked at Bucky.

"Well you better say goodbye now"

They all came to Bucky's bed side to place a hand or two to his bump.

"Do you want me to take a picture?" The nurse asked in the corner.

"Please." Nat gave her her phone.

Everyone looked and smiled she took a few pictures and gave it back. "I hate to break it up, but it's baby time!"

They walked out but waved him down the hallway to the surgery room. When he was all set up with Steve next the room turned fuzzy and then completely black.

 

Steve was right. When Bucky woke he was right next to him, looking at papers.

Bucky looked down, his stomach was flat and the scar was almost gone.

"Hey, Bucky."

"Hey, Steve." They smiled 

"Can I sit next to you?"

"Sure." He put down the papers.

Bucky scooted over so Steve could sit next to him.

"How long have I been out?"

"About three hours."

"What time is it?"

"three A.M. "

"How long was I in labor?"

"twelve hours, Brooklyn Winter Rogers-Barnes was born 11:59 October 31st, just in time for Halloween. Seven pounds, two ounces. Thirteen inches."

Steve smiled and kissed his lips.

The door knob clicked and the nurse rolled in a cart with a plastic tub on top.

She picked up a little bundle of pink blanket in his real arm and left the room .

He had never been so happy in his life.

" _Hello, little one. I'm your Daddy."_ He whispered.  " _Oh my gosh, Steve, we have a baby! I love you so much._ _"_

She had dark brown hair like Bucky but crystal blue eyes even more beautiful than Steve's. 

"Everyone went home a few hours ago, Bruce said we could leave when  you woke up."

"I wanna take her home."

"Let's go." Steve kissed Bucky one last time and kissed Brooklyn's head and gathered paper work and a birth certificate and foot and hand prints. 

"Wait, how do I feed her?"

"I guess you breastfeed then but there's powered milk in the cabinet for newborns, I asked the the head doctor of this wing of the hospital. Then I asked all Nat to pick it up at the store and she couldn't be happier to do it, I bet she's up or perfecting the nursery. Folding, re-folding things."

Bucky and Steve were gifted a nursery from the team, including a car seat, a beautiful crib, baby clothes, diapers, pacifiers, baby bottles, and blankets. Tony hired the best painters to paint intricate flowers with themes like Falcon, The Winter Soldier, Captian America, Hulk, Black Widow, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Thor, and other heros. 

"I also realized we don't know how to change a diaper so she showed me how to do so on a doll. I'll hold her while you change. "

Bucky handed her to Steve who soothed at her "Hey, baby. It was me who talked to you all the time. Look at you, baby girl. So beautiful like your Daddy. Nice to meet you. Gotta love that new baby smell, huh. Happy belated Halloween! Daddy will feed you when we get home. I'll call you Brooky so I can have a Bucky and a Brooky. "

Bucky was dressed when he walked to Steve pressing their heads together looking at their Baby.

"Are you ready to bring her home?"

"Only if you do it with me, Stevie. "

"Til the end of the line."

"Til the end of the line. "

"That's probably gonna be her first sentence cause of how much we say it."

They were out of the room and much to their surprise, Tony was sitting in a chair looking nervous, head in hands, resting on his knees, legs bouncing. 

"Hey, Tony. I thought you left."

"Well I'm back, I left and tried to sleep but couldn't so as usual I tried to work in the lab but couldn't so I got here as fast as possible and I've been waiting ever since."

"Well say hello to Brooklyn Winter Rogers-Barnes. Or Brooky for short. We had a little name change." 

Tony covered his mouth but he still cried, "HI. I'm your Father and I will be a better father than mine was. I promise. I'll drive you guys home, you two must be exhausted. " Tony quickly wiped away tears.

They walked to the exit and waited for Tony to pull up the car.

"What happened with Tony and his dad?"

"He and his dad didn't get along very well and I actually think he beat Tony, from the vague personal stories of his dad he's told me."

Tony drove a car, an actual car up, Bucky expected a convertible of some sort because that's all he's seen him drive.

Bucky got into the backseat, buckled and Steve gave him Brooky, safe and secure. Steve rode shotgun. This time Tony drove at least five miles under the speed limit with both hands on the wheel stiff as a board. Every time they got to a red light Tony looked in the mirror at Brooky. It couldn't have been a more relief to get to the tower.

They went to their room. they closed the door and she started to cry. "I know, I know. I'm sorry, baby girl you're probably starving. Bucky shuck his pants off and leaned on the head board. He took his shirt off when she was on his legs then cradled her in his arm and she started suckling immediately. "Wow you're really hungry. " Steve had a rag draped over his shoulder, him, in his sweat pants and shirt. He smiled and took a picture. 

"Is she really getting milk?"

"Yeah, but not much. " after a few minutes she stopped and whined so Bucky rearranged her to the other side and was done soon. "Done? I think you got all of it , not much there."

He handed her over and Steve rested her on his chest and patted her back gently until he heard a quiet burp and gave her back to Bucky who put her belly down on his stomach. Steve turned out the lights and put a hand on her back and arm his husbands head.

 

Steve woke up first and moved out of bed without waking up Bucky and Brooklyn. Padding for the Kitchen alone he found all the Avengers and Nick standing around talking nervously but then Nat spotted him,

"How is she? Is Bucky Okay?"

"She's perfect, a little name change though, Brooklyn Winter Rogers-Barnes. Bucky still sleeping with her. But she probably gonna be hungry."

Steve got out the powder and a bottle then a pan. The doctor also told him a number of things to care for a newborn including bottle making. Bucky walked in holding a bundle of pink loosely with one arm, other had a metal finger occupied by Brooky's mouth. The whole team lost it. Some took pictures but a lot cried. Steve finished making the bottle.

He kissed Bucky's temple "Did you change her diaper?"

"Yes, unlike you I already knew how. Tony, get over here, I want you to feed your daughter." Tony walked slowly to her and looked even more, nervous. "Here." Bucky placed her in his arms and was given the warm bottle.

Bucky and Steve hung back from the group.

"Look at us," Steve kissed Bucky's head, holding on to his side talking into his hair "we gave everyone a new start."

" _We?_ " 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait, I plan on more from the series soon! 
> 
> Thank you so much!!!!! ( :


End file.
